


Nico and Will

by Lexxel



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexxel/pseuds/Lexxel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically solangelo<br/>Chapters are ridiculously short</p><p>holy shit please dont read this its terrible but i refuse to take it down</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nico didn't know when they had gotten so friendly. He guessed it happened when Will started inviting him to the infirmary. At first hanging out with Will was awkward. Nico had no idea what to say to him, what his interests were, why the hell he wanted Nico as a friend, but looking at Will now walking with his arm around Nico's shoulder he realized how close they had gotten in the past few months. The fact that he even let Will touch him showed how much Nico actually enjoyed his company. Nico had known many other demigods, but even Percy and Annabeth who he had known for years always acted cautious and nervous around him. Will was the first person to treat him like a friend and Nico appreciated that. He thought about Will often...probably more often then he should, but he couldn't help it. He also didn't want to lose the only friend he ever really had. He must have looked pretty upset because Will stopped walking and nudged him.

"Hey Neeks you all right?" The nickname made Nico turn red. Will had come up with it a few weeks ago and every time he said it Nico would blush, punch him, and tell him to shut up.

"I told you not to call me that," he grumbled back. Will squeezed his shoulder.

"Aww but Neeks it suits you so well" then Will put his lips to Nico's ear, "Plus you're adorable when you blush." Nico hid his face in his hands and Will laughed removed his arm from around Nico and started walking towards the Apollo cabin.

"See ya later Neeks," Will waved goodbye right before he closed the door.

As Nico walked back to his own cabin he thought about Will and what he said. 

You're adorable when you blush. 

Will was always doing things like that, joking and flirting and giving Nico friendly compliments that weren't always necessarily...friendly. He should to tell Will to stop, that it makes him uncomfortable, except that it doesn't. It makes his heart beat fast and stomach do flips. Shit.

I should tell him, Nico thought. 

Except that he couldn't. There was no way he could tell him without screwing up the first real friendship he's ever had.

Shit


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are really short I know

If Will wasn't already awake the storm definitely would have woken him. Gods it sounded like the entire cabin was going to fall apart. He looked around to see if any of his siblings were awake, but they were all sound asleep. Will didn't want to admit it, but he woke up because he had a dream about Nico. A romantic dream about Nico. He had been trying to talk himself out of his crush for weeks, almost months now, but apparently his subconscious didn't agree. It was beyond frustrating. He wanted so badly to run out to Hades cabin and tell Nico how much he cared about him, except that it was 2 am and he expected Nico would most likely kick him out or brake his arm. Or both. Probably both. What he didn't expect was Nico to be knocking on the window next to his bed.

"Will? Oh thank the gods Will... could you...umm maybe...let me in?" Will jumped out of bed and ran to the door. Nico was standing out in the rain smiling at him. Will really liked Nico's smile. 

"So umm you're probably wondering why I'm here....at your cabin in the middle of the night well uh you see the storm kinda blew the door off my cabin... And I can't fix it and I can't sleep in there so I was wondering if...since you keep telling me we're friends and all that...if I could stay here maybe? Or not that's totally fine actually this was probably a bad idea I'll just umm go....bye." Before he could walk away Will grabbed his arm.

"Hey don't be stupid of course you can stay here." Nico's face lit up and he pulled Will into a hug. Will was half asleep and a little shocked that Nico was actually hugging him that hugging Nico back kind of slipped his mind. When Nico pulled back he looked nervous and started rambling again.

"Oh gods I probably should have asked first and now I made you uncomfortable and my shirt is all wet and now you're shirt is all wet and I just kind of barged into your cabin and now I'm acting like a really shitty friend and...umm sorry." Will couldn't help laughing.

"Nico relax it's fine. You're welcome here anytime and hey you can borrow one of my t shirts no big deal." Nico's visibly relaxed and the smile returned to his face.

"Really? Thanks Will." Then he followed him into the Apollo cabin.

By the time Nico had come out of the bathroom Will had already had several panic attacks. Now Nico was standing in from of him wearing his t shirt that had to be at least three times his size and Will's heart almost stopped. This is ridiculous he thought. Will was supposed to be the cool one. He didn't get shy or flustered it just wasn't him, but he also couldn't form a single coherent thought, much less a word or a sentence. When Nico saw Will sitting on his bed a look of confusion passed over his face right before he turned bright red.

"Will... Do you ummm actually have a place for me to sleep?" Will silently cursed because how could he not have thought of that.

"Yeah you can use my bed. I'll just sleep on the floor." 

"No, no you don't have to do that I'll stay on the floor it's not-"

"You need to sleep di Angelo, doctor's orders." Nico sighed

"You can't use that as an excuse for everything Will...but fine I guess we could share...you know if that's ok." Will tried the best he could to hide his smile.

"Yeah that's cool"

Will stayed awake and watched Nico sleep for another half hour. He looked so peaceful. So happy. It made Will smile. Right before he fell asleep he leaned down and placed a kiss on Nico's forehead .

"Goodnight Angel"


	3. Chapter 3

Nico couldn't figure out why his pillow was moving until he opened his eyes and realized he was sleeping on Will's chest. 

"Morning Neeks. Sorry I think we missed breakfast, but you looked tired and I didn't want to wake you." Will smiled at him and Nico tried to pretend he wasn't blushing.

"That's alright I wasn't that hungry anyway and uh sorry for you know falling asleep on you"

"Hey it's cool but next time you wanna cuddle just ask." Will winked and Nico gave himself a mental pat on the back for not passing out right there.

"Not gonna lie though, I'm pretty sure some of the other guys took pictures." Nico groaned and started to get up out of bed.

"Nooooo Nico baby don't leave meeee"

"Shut up Will"

"Geez Neeks never knew you were so sassy." 

Even though Nico's back was turned he could hear Will smirking at him. If Nico didn't get himself out of this cabin he would either end up punching him or kissing him. Or both. Probably both.

Yeah definitely both. He grabbed his clothes from off the dresser where Will had folded them and headed for the door.


	4. Chapter 4

The cabins weren't built for bad weather so of course one little rainstorm gets in and it looks like a tornado hit camp. Nico highly doubted his cabin would be fixed anytime soon. Maybe he could ask Will if he could stay with him for a few days. Nico mentally slapped himself. Stop thinking about Will. He tried to do some of the camp activities but his heart just wasn't in it and he ended up just watching the other campers. Mostly the Apollo cabin. Mostly Will.

He lost track of time until he heard the horn sound for dinner. Nico usually didn't mind sitting alone. He didn't have a choice being the only son of Hades, but now that he had actually made some friends at camp he felt lonely eating by himself. At least that's how he felt before Will came over and sat down next to him.

"Hiya Neeks I missed you today. You barely even said goodbye this morning." Nico had a hard time forming a response. Anyone who wasn't already involved in their own conversation was staring at the two of them. 

"Umm aren't you supposed to be sitting with your siblings?"

"I thought my baby looked lonely sitting all by himself so I came to say hi." Nico banged his head against the table. He felt like he was going to die of embarrassment.

"Will you're not supposed to switch tables. It's against the rules." Will rolled his eyes.

"The rules are a bunch of bullshit. Percy and Annabeth sit together all the time."

"Yeah but that's...different".

"No it's not." Nico didn't want to talk about the differences between their relationship and Percy and Annabeth's and he really didn't want to argue with Will so he decided to just let it go.

"You have no idea how irritating you actually are do you?" Nico tried to look annoyed but Will smiled at him and he felt like his chest was going to explode.

"You love me and you know it." Nico tried to think of something to say to that but he couldn't. Change the subject Change the subject Change the subject

"So I guess I'm getting kicked out of my cabin for a while"

"Yeah they're opening up the infirmary for anyone who needs a place to stay....but you could always stay with me you know if you want and I'm sure the other guys won't mind." Nico smiled.

"Thanks Will you're...you're a really great friend" Will nudged him as he started to get up from the table.

"Aww Neeks you're too sweet"

Then Will did something that was probably more dangerous than any monster he'd ever fought or any illness he ever treated. He leaned down and kissed Nico on the cheek. Nico's face turned red. He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but he couldn't get the words to come out. Will spoke instead.

"I guess I'll....umm...yeah see you later Nico."

Nico completely speechless watched Will turn around and sprint to the Apollo cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

Will wanted to kick himself. What the hell was he thinking. He crossed a line. What if Nico thought he was making fun of him? What if he didn't even want them to be friends anymore? Ugh please don't hate me.

"I don't hate you"

Will spun around so fast he bumped right into Nico.

"Hey Will."

"Nico! I mean hey what are you doing here?" Nico looked as nervous and uncomfortable as Will felt.

"You kinda ran out on me at dinner...and you were right....I get lonely sitting by myself." Nico smiled and any doubts Will had completely left his mind. He grabbed Nico and pulled him into a hug.

"Gods I really thought you were gonna be pissed at me Neeks."

"I told you not to call me that."

Will kissed Nico properly this time. It was perfect. Nico was perfect. Everything was perfect.

"Can I can you Angel instead?" Nico blushed.

"No you definitely cannot." Will laughed.

"Whatever you say Angel." Nicely rolled his eyes.

"I also came to see if I could still stay here, you know until my cabin gets fixed."

"Of course you can, but not for free."

"What?"

"You're going on a date with me di Angelo. Friday night."

"Will-"

"No you don't get to argue. I'm taking you out and that's final."

"Ugh fine if I have to." Nico sounded annoyed, but he smiling bigger than Will had ever seen him smile before and he couldn't help it. He kissed him again.

"Love you Angel."


	6. Chapter 6

The day was going great until Nico realized it was Friday. His date with Will was today. Crap. There was no way he could do this. He wasn't ready. Snap out of it Nico thought. He shouldn't be nervous. Will was his best friend and they had been practically a couple for almost a week now. There was just something about this being their first date. If Nico was being honest, his first date ever. He didn't know what he should say or how he should act. His gut told him to just act natural. Be Nico. Oh gods what was he going to wear? He needed help, but who was he going to ask? Besides Will he didn't really  
have that many friends at camp. That must have been how he ended up in the Zeus cabin explaining his situation to Jason.

"Jason? It's Nico. I...uh I need you're help with something."

"Nico hey what's up? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. How's Will?" The suggestion in Jason's voice made Nico turn red.

"He's uh he's good I guess. That's actually why I came. We...we're kind of going on a date tonight." Jason's face lit up. Nico didn't think he'd ever seen Jason so happy in the entire time he'd known him which in all fairness was during one of the biggest wars in history so there wasn't really much to be happy about but still.

"Yes! Percy owes me twenty bucks. I so called it!"

"Jason!"

"Sorry. Seriously though, that's great for you guys." Jason smiled but Nico looked nervous.

"Yeah...but this is kind of my first date ever... and I have no idea what to do." Jason looked like he was trying hard not to laugh.

"Just relax Nico. Wills you're friend right? And it seems like he really likes you. If you're really that nervous then go talk to him. Everything is going to fine." He sounded so confident and Nico trusted him. Hey if things could work out between Jason and Piper after everything they went through then this date with Will should be no problem. And he was probably right about going to talk to Will.

"Yeah...thanks Jason." Nico gave him a smile that was so obviously fake and walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

This was the last place Nico expected Will to bring him. Especially on a date. Especially on a first date. When they pulled   
into the parking lot Nico actually laughed out loud.

"Will are you serious? This is your 'greatest date idea ever'" Will didn't even look offended, just really proud of himself.  
"You love it here Neeks. Theres no denying it."

"Ok fine I do but isn't this like where cheap boyfriends take their dates." Will smiled

"Im not cheap I'm financially challenged and I also know you would kill for a happy meal so you can't judge." Nico resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he got out of the car they "borrowed".

"Whatever you say Will. Can we just go eat now?" Will put his arm around Nico's shoulders.

"Anything for you Angel."

"Will"

"Nope no arguing. It's my date idea and I'm paying so I get to be as obnoxious and clingy as I want. Pick something on the menu. Anything you want but it has to be a full meal Di Angelo. I hate to be the one to break it to you, but a happy meal is not enough food for you. You need to eat."

"Gods you sound like my doctor."

"I am your doctor now pick something and come eat dinner with your super hot date, doctor's orders." Nico actually did roll his eyes at that and turned to the cashier to order.

"Ummmm 15 with a coke please."

By the time they sat down they were pretty much the only people left hanging out at Mcdonalds. At first Nico didn't know what to say. Dammit this is what he was afraid of. He would be awkward and stupid and Will wouldn't ever want to go out with him again.

"Hey Neeks, you okay?" Nico dropped his head into his hands.

"No" Will got up and say next to Nico on his side of the table.

"Did you seriously not want to eat here. Cuz we can go."

"No no it's perfect it really is....it's just...I've never been on a date before and I'm sitting here awkward as fuck thinking about how you could do so much better and the only reason you've probably put up with me for this long is because you feel bad for me and-" It took a good 3 seconds for Nico to realize Will was kissing him. When he pulled back he looked about ready to cry.

"Don't you ever say that Neeks, especially not to me. You know how much I care about you. I'm not here on some pity date. I'm here because...cuz I love you Nico and you need to know that whether you think you deserve it or not." Nico hugged Will so hard he almost knocked him over.

"Oh gods Will I'm so sorry...I love you too gods I love you so much Will."

Best. Date. Ever


	8. Another chapter bc I'm solangelo trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It want supposed to be here but here it is

It was official, Nico hated girls. Especially the girls that were giggling and staring at his guy. Ok technically him and Will weren't officially "together" but Nico tried to stay positive. Besides Will wouldn't have asked him out again if he didn't actually like him right?

One girl started whispering something and the rest of them broke into fits of laughter. Nico was just about ready to fight every single one of them. One of them tried to take a picture of Will on her phone which must of broke through Will's wall of obliviousness.

"Hey Neeks, why are those girls staring at us?"

"You Will. They're staring at you."

"Well why the hell are they staring at me?" Nico rolled his eyes. There was no way Will could be that stupid.

"I don't know Will. Why don't you just go ask them if you're so curious."

"Alright then Mr. Sassy pants I will."

Nico watched him walk over to where the girls were sitting. He wasn't pouting. He wasn't. Just because the guy he was on a date with was talking to other people. Whatever. No big deal. The girls laughed at something Will said. _That was it_. They were leaving right now. Nico walked over to the table to go get Will.

"Hey Will maybe we should-"

"Ugh Will do you know this guy?" The look of disgust on the girl's face shouldn't have bothered Nico. But it did and it hurt. Before he could think of anything nasty enough to say back, he felt Will wrap an arm around his waist.

"I do actually. Ladies this is my boyfriend, Nico." The girls around the table looked absolutely shocked. Nico thought they might have said something but he wasn't listening. Did he hear that right? Will called him his boyfriend.

\-------------------------

He didn't say anything to Will about what happened until they got back to camp. Actually Will was the one to talk first.

"Hey Neeks?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? Shit do I do something? I swear I didn't know those girls were gonna act like that. I was just trying to be nice." Will was so sweet it was almost sickening.

"No I get it. It's not that. It's just...well you said..." Nico couldn't figure out how to phrase it without making the situation extremely awkward. Fortunately or unfortunately Will seemed to get what he was trying to say.

"Oh... Oh you mean when I...yeah. Hey I know I should have asked you before I started spitting out labels and shit I just..it kinda just I don't know slipped out I guess." Will actually looked nervous and Will never got nervous. _Oh fuck it_ Nico thought.

"Would you want to though? Be together I mean...you know like officially" Will's entire face lit up at that and he pulled Nico into a hug.

"Of course I would _boyfriend_."


End file.
